Under The Influence
by stitchandshock
Summary: She was totally and utterly under the influence of his soul. The two moved together hypnotically in more ways than one. Stein/Marie lemon.


**A/N: I'm back! I'm back with this request from Lilly Edogawa. She requested the hypnotism, the biting's just in there for good measure.**

"_Listen to nothing but my voice. Feel nothing but my soul. Lose yourself in my wavelength."_

She swallowed dryly, dropping backwards and resting her head on his shoulder. She was sitting on his lap as he sat on his desk chair, watching her intently as she slipped in and out of full consciousness. It was like resonance, but it was so much more primal, more hypnotic.

"You'll listen to me. Nobody else, Marie. Nobody." he murmured into her ear, and a small moan escaped her lips.

He smirked and his tongue darted out against her ear, and she gasped sharply. He pulled her so that she sat directly in front of him and bit gently on her earlobe, and she dug her fingers into his thighs, her eyes remaining closed.

"Good." he said, his own eyes heavy-lidded, and his scientific self fascinated at the way Marie was hypnotised by his words, by his soul. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Stein stood up and kicked his chair out of the way.

"Open your eyes." he demanded, and Marie lazily glanced up at Stein, a look of near unfamiliarity in her uncovered eye.

He pressed his hand to her jaw and pulled her lips to his, and he walked her back against a wall. Her body seized up as it hit the cold wall and Stein's hands gripped her hips tightly. Dipping his head to the nape of neck, Stein bit down and Marie gasped his name in shock. Her hands found the base of Stein's neck and her fingernails dug in, something of a challenge to the silver-haired scientist.

Their pace grew more frantic, Stein leaning down to kiss Marie once more, his hand moving quickly at her hip to find the zip of her skirt.

His hunt was fast and he rid Marie of her skirt with a swift pull, leaving it to drop beneath her. His hand dug in underneath her backside and into her thigh, his other trailing down her body to palm her through her underwear. Marie's hands jumped to Stein's biceps and she dug her fingers in once more.

"Stop." he said, his voice quiet and low. Marie's hands dropped back to her sides and she stared at Stein lazily.

"Yes, Stein?" she blinked and her head fell back to rest against the wall. He swallowed dryly. He had total control, and that turned him on beyond belief. Marie was his plaything, and he was so consumed by lust that madness didn't even remotely seep into the equation.

"Bedroom. Now." he managed, his breath hitching in his throat as she turned systematically, walking away from him and purposefully swaying her hips.

He didn't even have to tell her to do that. He was impressed.

Stein followed Marie quickly and watched as she turned around and fell back onto the bed, sprawling out with her hands above her head. Her head tipped up and she bit her lip.

"What else, Stein?" she asked. Stein strained in his pants and shrugged his labcoat off with immense speed, striding towards Marie and kneeling with his legs either side of her, dipping his head to her neck once more. He bit down gently and she gasped, and he pinched the flesh between his teeth harder.

"_Stein…_" she managed, and it was one of many little indicators that Marie was not completely hypnotised, but was just under Stein's influence enough so that he felt completely in control.

Her hands ran up his sides and he pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room carelessly. Stein grasped Marie's hips and pressed them down into the mattress, dragging his teeth from her chin up to her ear before Marie turned her head to the side.

"What do you want me to do?" she blinked at him and asked, innocently, and Stein gave a tiny smirk.

"I think you'll figure it out." After removing his trousers, Stein framed himself over Marie again, and this time his hands found their way to her shirt, and he undid it carefully. As he went to remove it, a manicured finger dug into his chest and he stopped.

Marie's heavy-lidded eyes did not leave Stein's for a moment as she sat up, pulling her shoulders back so that her shirt fell beneath her. Her fingernail left a mark in Stein's chest, and she ran it along Stein's jaw until it hooked under his chin. She tilted her head and gave a tiny pout, and that alone was almost enough to send Stein over the edge.

Not today, though. No, today, he was in control – Marie was under his influence.

Marie dropped back to the bed as Stein crawled over her, and no sooner had she hit the mattress than Stein had removed her bra, tossing it across the room. Stein grasped Marie's shoulder and turned her so that she was on all fours, her head hanging down and her backside in the air.

Arching over her was easy as Stein was so much taller, and he trailed kisses down her spine. She arched up after him, and eventually her back was flush with his chest. Stein's erection pressed into her lower back, and her head dropped back, blonde hair spilling over his shoulder.

His slightly calloused hands trailed over her stomach a moment before trailing down inside Marie's satin underwear, and he rubbed one finger along her need in an almost tentative fashion, barely breaching the outer lips.

She arched her back and sucked in a shard breath, and when Stein repeated the movement upwards and coupled it with a brush over her clit, she moaned and threw her hand over her shoulder. She grabbed a handful of his hair and when he cut ot the chase and thrust two fingers inside of her, and pulled.

He profoundly did not care –in fact, it only made him more eager.

Wetness overed Stein's hand within seconds, and the tiny spasms she was having with his movements told him she was at peak sensitivity.

"Move forward. Grab the bed rail." Stein murmured, and Marie shuffled forward slowly, the sway of her backside evoking a groan from Stein's throat. He followed her and grasped her hips, pulling her soaked underwear just clear of her backside, halfway down her thighs. Marie's head dropped and her breathing was already ragged as she gripped the rail.

"Ready?" He leant forward over her back, pulling his boxers down and lining up with Marie's core. Before she could even respond, he thrust sharply into her. She gave a strangled cry and clenched due to her heightened sensitivity, and he groaned.

Marie's breathing quickened and she pushed her hips backwards, her backside pressing against Stein, desperate for him.

"So, you are ready?" he asked, his length entering her fully as he stilled for a moment. Marie whimpered and one hand flew backwards and grasped Stein's backside, as she was desperate for something, _anything _to give her release. Stein pulled out of her and lingered for a second before slamming back into her, a loud cry of his name being his reward.

The rhythmic thrusts caused the bed to squeak, and Marie tangled her spare hand in the sheets as their pace quickened. As it did, the squeaks of the bed drowned in their own noises of pleasure.

As much as Stein was enjoying his hypnotic influence over Marie, the loss of her speaking was rather disconcerting. Then, as if she had heard his thoughts, Marie gave a sigh and through heaving breaths, she spoke.

"Stein, are you trying to break me?" she asked, giving a small chuckle. She instantly regretted it as he pushed all the way into her and stilled once more, pressing against the sweet spot inside of her as he spoke.

"Perhaps." he murmured in her ear. Marie's eyes were queezed shut and her breaths quickened again.

Stein knew perfectly well what his lack of movement was doing.

"Stein…" she whispered. He leant over her again and smirked, his hands grasping her hips.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice dark.

"Move!" she cried, and Stein obliged. His thrusts picked up in pace again, and it was a matter of seconds before Marie cried out as she came.

And, working firmly on the principle that one can never have enough of a good thing, in this case, orgasms, Stein continued.

Marie quivered and her hands dropped, and he could tell she was tired, but not nearly done. He pulled out of her reluctantly and helped her onto her back, where she stared up at him.

The smirk she gave was his challenge.

He pressed his lips to her neck to distract her, and then, once again with very little warning, he thrust into her, and she cried out.

Marie reached out and her hands grasped Stein's biceps, and every time he thrust into her, her fingernails left white marks. This only increased Stein's pleasure, but he needed to increase Marie's in order for his plan to work.

Increasing his pace, Stein also pressed his hand to Marie's pelvis, his thumb stroking her clit in conjunction with his thrusts. A wave of pleasure hit Marie and she was already approaching her peak again.

Their breathing became more intense and their movements more rhythmic, and as Stein's eyes met Marie's they knew this was it.

"Stein…" Marie whispered, albeit through her breaths.

"Stay with me, Marie. Stay with me." Stein panted between thrusts. They moved together, against and with one another all at once, heading for that one pinnacle. The heat in Marie's core was overwhelming and she found a second release, crying out Stein's name and clenching her muscles.

As she found her release, her spasms caused Stein to groan loudly before incredible pleasure ripped through his entire body. He thrust forward twice, groaning loudly, before he and Marie both stilled.

Sweat sheen covered both of their bodies, and they still hadn't regained their breaths. Marie was still looking, doe-eyed, at Stein or instructions.

"Sleep, Marie. Sleep." he said, pulling the covers over the blonde woman. He watched her for a few minutes, and when he was certain she was asleep, he moved close to her and whispered in her ear.

"_When you wake up, you won't remember being under any sort of hypnosis. Your soul and mine are completely separate."_ Stein said. He kissed her on the temple before succumbing to sleep himself.

The next morning, Stein awoke with Marie in his arms, fully aware of the happenings of the night before. He stirred slightly, which caused Marie to wake up. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"Morning." she smiled. Stein smirked back.

"Morning." he replied, propping his head up on one hand. Marie, glanced at him and smiled.

"So last night happened?" she asked. Stein nodded.

"It most certainly did." he replied. Marie clasped her hands together.

"And you don't remember any… hypnotism?" Marie asked. Stein blinked at Marie.

"No… what are you talking about?" he asked. Marie sat up and turned out of the bed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Nothing, nothing." she brushed off his comment, a smirk appearing on her face.

He didn't remember the hypnotism. She must have done it right, then.


End file.
